Perfection
by SophieeeeXD
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter. They were the perfect couple from the perfect world and I hated them for it. Lily and James from Petunia's POV.


**A/N: I know a lot of people will be expecting an update of 'Live in the Moment' when they see and update from me, but I had had some new inspiration that caused me to write this fic. I will be updating LITM as soon as I can, but this just came to me one day, and I felt I needed to write it. Sorry to anyone who was expecting an update.**

**This is my first HP fanfiction, but my entire childhood has been spent with the books, and then the films. James and Lily are my favourite couple by far, but I have always loved stories that have them from a different perspective. This will be the couple in Petunia's POV. I know that this has been done a few times before, but this is my take on it. Sorry if all of the facts are not correct, but I have done my best to fit it to the original story line. Sorry it's so long, but I seem to be incapable of writing something short.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

Lily.

She was always the perfect one in the family. She was the one that our parents were proud of, the one that they were always most interested in. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was. A freak.

It wasn't always that way. Before Lily was nine we did everything together. She was never seen as the perfect one back then. Never seen as the one that was so delightful to be around, full of such wonderful stories and unusual talents. Back then we were equal.

But even then, she was never like the rest of us. She could do things the rest of us couldn't. Jumping of the swings and flying through the air for longer than anyone else ever could, picking up pieces of blossom and making the petals open and close. It scared our parents more than they would ever like to admit, and for those few years I was the better one, the one that they could count on. I didn't do any of the strange things that she could, and they were relieved about that.

Then that Snape boy appeared one day. I don't know how long he had been watching us, but he knew Lily for what she was as soon as he saw her. He was one too. Just as strange and abnormal. Another freak.

It was all fine at first too; Lily just ignored what he said, even taking offence. But then all of a sudden she started disappearing without me. She was meeting _him_. She believed what he said. I had never heard anything so stupid. It was just ridiculous. Witches and wizards weren't real, everybody knew that.

But Lily didn't. She was so sure that what he was saying was true. She started spending more time with him than she did with me. I mean really, I didn't know what she was thinking at the time. Everyone knew where that disgusting boy came from. Everyone knew that Spinner's End was the worst place to live. Everyone knew about his alcoholic father and the huge rows that his parents would get in to. They were a disgrace to the neighbourhood.

She didn't care though. The more she started to believe what he said, the angrier I got with her. He attacked me! I didn't know what he did to that tree, but I knew it was him that made the branch fall on my head.

It was all fine though. Because I never believed what he was saying was true. Neither of them were normal, that was for sure, but they were most certainly not magical. They were simply just freaks.

Then that blasted letter came. The letter that changed everything.

It arrived on her eleventh birthday. It came through the door, in its thick parchment and red seal, and I knew it was something different. It was exactly what Lily had been waiting for all along.

Our parents were so proud of her. All of the mysterious things that she could do were explained and they could not have been happier. There was nothing wrong with her after all.

Of course we could not go shopping in a normal place, just like everyone else did. There had to be a special place to shop, where all the freaks went. That ridiculous place, full of people dressed strangely and obscene shops selling cauldrons and spell books.

That was the world she was going to live in, and I hated her for it. Despite everything, it was still the most amazing thing any of us had ever seen, and our parents most definitely thought so. Lily was in her element buying her strange new clothes, and reading all about what she would be doing in all her new books. I refused to share her happiness, and it broke her heart.

That summer was when we finally drifted apart. I refused to speak to her, dropping comments here and there about what a freak she was. I said that they had to be separated from everyone else for our safety, and that I would rather die than go to that stupid school. Deep down I would give anything to be able to go. Why did Lily get to be the special one?

Then that Snape boy started coming around to our house. Our parents were so interested in what he had to say, he had an insight in to the world that Lily was going to grow up in, and they were fascinated. I pretended not to listen, pretended to be above it all, when really I was sat on the stairs listening to everything he said.

What I couldn't believe was that they even allowed him in to the house. It was disgraceful. How could they let someone as low class as he was in to our home? But it didn't seem to bother them at all.

I refused to speak to Lily for the entire summer. Our parents made me go to Kings Cross station to wave her off, and it all made it worse. All of those children boarding that train, all going to a world that the rest of us were never allowed to see. Lily tried to make amends one last time that day. I refused again. How dare she go through my room, with that Snape boy to no less? How could she let him in?

As I watched her get on that train I hoped that it would all come to an end, and our parents would forget all about magic and that new world. That they would realise that Lily wasn't normal like the rest of us, and I would go back to being the best one. But It never worked out like that.

All the time that she was away they would not stop talking bout ho much they missed her. When those filthy owls delivered her letters they would talk about them for hours, laughing at the stories that Lily told.

When Christmas came around, she returned with magical gifts for all of us, and got the welcome home of a hero. I threw the ridiculous sweets she bought me away; I did not want anything from that world in my life. The life that was all I heard about for weeks. The stupid house that she was sorted in to, the amazing classes, and the new friends that she had made while she was there.

The only bad thing she mentioned was a group of popular boys, one in particular. She spoke about how they were arrogant and never respected the rules, and how the picked on that Snape boy the second they met him. It seemed _he_ wasn't all that popular with his class mates, and I was hardly surprised. When she told us of the prank they pulled on her I smiled slightly. At least not everyone loved her there. At least some people didn't see her as perfect.

The next few summers came and went and she was full of more stories and facts about her marvellous school. She still spoke of that boy, who our parent's referred to as 'The Potter Boy', and his friends, who still seemed to be as much as a nuisance to her as he was in that first term, if not more. For that I was still glad, and I hoped this boy would carry on.

I was doing better in life though, and I was just finishing up with my school, my normal school. I was determined to have a normal life, so I made sure I had the most normal friends possible, as boring as they sometimes were. Lily had tried to make amends many times through the years, but I always refused her efforts. I didn't want to associate with her, or any of her kind.

I was going to get a typing job in London the next year, a normal job that a lot of girls would get. Unlike her. If I went to London, I might meet a man. A good standing, normal man who would see me as the one that was perfect, not Lily.

That was one thing that Lily never seemed to have. A boyfriend. There was the Snape Boy of course, and it was quite clear that he was in love with her, but Lily seemed oblivious. I could never deny that she was becoming beautiful. With her long red hair that seemed to fall in perfect waves, even if she didn't style it, her almond shaped green eyes that could stare right in to your soul, her clear complexion, and her slim dancers build made her look stunning, even as a young teenager. Despite it all though, she never once spoke of any boys, only the annoying 'Potter Boy', and there was no way he liked her.

I was one up on her in that department. I had gone out with many boys, even when I was her age. I was reasonably popular at school, and some of them liked me, even if it never transpired in to anything. I took comfort in the fact that Lily was clearly not very popular at school, if no boy wanted to go out with her.

When she came home at the end of the fifth year, there was change again. She was no longer friends with the vile Snape boy. She mentioned something about an argument with him and the Potter Boy, but never went in to detail. Our parents asked her if she could forgive him, but she said he had changed too much. I wondered what in to. He was probably even weirder than he was before.

But that summer, she was around the house far more often, and I grew more and more angry with her. It was bad enough hearing about her and her freaky little world, but having to spend lots of time with her was twice as bad. I snapped at her all the time, told her off far calling me 'Tuney', it was a kids name after all, and I never wanted her freaky little nickname. I was cruller with my responses when she tried to talk to me and she stopped trying. Her friend came round at some point. All tall and dark haired, but so stupid. How could she not know what a telephone was? Was their kind always that dim? I wondered what they teaching at that damned school?

But Lily went off again and I didn't see her until she arrived home the Christmas of her seventh year, as I was away at my course in London. By that time I had met Vernon, and he was perfect and wealthy, an executive in the firm. Maybe he was never the best looking man, or possibly the brightest, but he was normal and I knew that if he ever found out about magic he would see them for the freaks that they were too.

We had been going out for over a year, and we had met one another's families many times. His parents were your everyday couple, and they too had money. They liked me well enough, and I got on well with his sister, Marge. More importantly, my parents liked him too. They both respected him, and they thought he was good for me. It was finally something I had better than Lily. Our parents would love planning the wedding, and I knew that Vernon was going to propose one day, and I was sure that they would remember my special day the most. He was rich, so the wedding would be spectacular, more memorable than Lily's, if she ever got married. By looking at her past relationship status, it was unlikely.

But when Lily returned home that Christmas, she wasn't alone. There was someone behind her. A tall, extremely good looking, boy. He had dark hair, that although was completely unkempt, looked perfect on him, warm hazel eyes, that shone with amusement and seemed to light up anyone he looked at, and smooth angular features that all looked completely in place on him.

Our parents were delighted as soon as they saw him. They hurried over with hugs and kisses, and the boy was polite, hugging our mother back and shaking our father's hand. Lily introduced him as James, and they were all so happy to be in his presence.

He greeted me too. An easy, friendly smile as he held out his hand. I nodded in response. I didn't want to associate with his kind, even though inside my heart was beating faster, and I was trying not to blush under his gaze. Any girl would, he was gorgeous.

On top of all that, he was charming all night, and spoke easily with our parents, about magic and non magic, even making jokes about how he didn't understand any 'muggle' phrases. They loved him. They warmed up to him the way they never had with Vernon, and the worst part was that I liked him too. There wasn't anything not to like, and he made everyone laugh, including me.

I was nice to Lily for the first time in years that night, and it was all because of him. I found I wanted to impress him, and for him to like me, even though I knew what he was, and that I had Vernon. I wanted him to like me because he was truly amazing. I wanted him to want me more than he wanted Lily.

Of course he didn't though. He was nice to me and everything, but he wasn't warm. He didn't look at me the way he did her. The way I always wanted someone to look at me. With complete adoration.

It topped it all off when our father asked if she'd had any more trouble with the 'Potter Boy. Lily had flushed and James had had an amused smirk on his face. Lily had stammered slightly and introduced him, the boy that was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, as James Potter.

Our parents were shocked, but laughed, and they all began telling tales about what he had done in the past, all having fun together. I felt like an outsider and I was furious. The one person that I was sure thought Lily was as much of a freak as I did was now in love with her. Was now sat around our table.

It wasn't right, and no matter how much Lily hated him in the past, she certainly didn't anymore. When he left that night he was all out parents could talk about. The perfect boyfriend for their daughter. How he was 'so very charming' and 'utterly handsome'.

I never expected it to last though, I always thought that he was too good for her; he shouldn't have to put up with Lily. A boy like that could have anyone that he wanted; he didn't need to have her. Maybe she belonged with someone like that Snape boy.

But it didn't work out that way. Vernon proposed to me of course, and I was thrilled, even though in the back of my mind I could picture a certain black haired boy and the way he looked at my sister. I knew Vernon loved me and always would, but he never looked at me with the same adoration that Lily received.

We met up, Vernon and I and Lily and James. I had finally received the courage to tell Vernon about _that_ world, and we all went out to dinner. As I always expected, Vernon was disgusted by the concept of magic and thought it was all ridiculous. That didn't however stop him wanting to impress Potter. He had bragged about his posh car, and I was proud; there was no way that anybody could top that. But cars didn't mean anything to one of_ them, _and Potter simply responded by talking about his broomstick. At the time, we took that as an insult, and Vernon and I left the restaurant, leaving my so called perfect sister in tears. Part of me was glad that night; I was causing Lily the pain she had caused me.

The next time I saw the pair of them together it was at my wedding. It was as grand as I always expected it to be, and no one could outshine me on that day, not even Lily. All eyes were focused on me, and I was happy. She couldn't ruin that for me. But they were there, still together, still happy. He had his arms around her waist and they looked happy. She was glowing with joy and his eyes were alight with love and happiness, and they looked like the perfect couple.

I found out when I came back from my honeymoon that he has proposed, and they were getting married.

It hurt, that Lily was getting her clear fairytale ending, with a man like him no less, but there was no way that Lily's wedding could ever be as grand as mine. How wrong I was.

They had the wedding sooner than many people would expect, and I knew it was because of the uproar that was going on in their world. Apparently, there was some sort of dark wizard taking over. It looked like it wasn't all that perfect after all. But of course she wanted to fight, and they were going to together, side by side. Our parents were so proud of their little girl, and the perfect couple became more and more romantic.

I refused to go to her wedding. I didn't want anymore to do with her freaky world, and Vernon backed me up on it all. Whatever relationship Lily and I had before, was definitely broken then. It broke her heart that I wasn't attending, but I could not care. She had chosen her path, away from anything normal.

Of course the wedding was all I heard about for weeks. I met Potter's best friend, who went by the name of Sirius Black. I hated the fact that he too was stunningly good looking, and seemed to love the pair of them like they were his own family. I hated that everyone from their world seemed to be so beautiful, and that they seemed to be so wonderful and loved.

The wedding of course was just the same. It was small, apparently in the dark times that their world was in, they couldn't really afford to make it any bigger. It was too dangerous. I saw the pictures though. Of out parents crying their eyes out, of Lily's tall dark haired best friend as the maid of honour, and Potter's handsome friend as the best man. The couple themselves outshone them all and they barely had to try. Our family could not stop going on about the perfect wedding. The perfect wedding for my perfect sister, she had outdone me yet again.

The next, and in fact the last time I saw Lily was at our parents funeral. Lily was sobbing in to her husbands arms while I stood statically by the side. I would not let myself look weak, especially like her.

I received a card from her notifying the birth of Harry about 18 months later. She had somehow heard that I was pregnant with Dudley, and she told me I would be expecting a nephew. I never replied to the card, just sending a vase a month later. I didn't want to know about her perfect life. I had no idea that it would be the last I ever heard from her.

The next thing I knew there was a baby on my doorstep, accompanied by a card. That was how I found out that my sister was dead. Gone forever. Murdered by the dark wizard that started the war in the first place, both her and James Potter. The last person from my childhood was gone, and all that was left of her was a baby boy. The son that they died for. The letter explained about how they both joined some order to fight, and how their deaths inevitably stopped the war, and saved many peoples lives. I was angry even then that Lily had to die the hero's death. Hated that everyone would remember her and Potter forever, and her child would be the wonderful child. The Boy Who Lived.

I would not have it; he was one of them and always would be. He was a freak, just like his parents. I never let myself morn Lily. I said that it was her own fault; she couldn't keep her head down, and she just had to delve in to the ridiculous magic.

Vernon and I swore that we would put a stop to all the nonsense of magic. It was finally my chance to live in a world without magic and freaks. I knew of course that the boy would end up like his parents, just as strange. But he would not be going to that place, not while he was under my roof.

I could not stop myself from resenting him when he became older. I couldn't stop myself from treating him the way I did. I did not want him growing g up to be like his parents, he would know his place in the world. My Dudley would be the perfect one this time.

It didn't work out that all those years ago, when that letter came for him through the door. I recognised it immediately and that same feeling of dread filled me. It was happening again. No matter how hard we tried we could not put a stop to it all, and he went off to that damned school, just like his parents.

I remember seeing him last that day he left. He looked so like James Potter. The same hair, the same build. All accept his eyes. Lily's eyes. Staring deep in to my soul, just like hers used to. He was going off to fight just like them, and I let some emotion through that day. She was my sister too, and I was letting her son go off in to a battle he surely couldn't win. It killed them didn't it? But at that moment, as much as I felt some sort of loyalty towards him, I was angry. Magic was destroying my life again, and I was going to have to spend a year in the company of another pair of _them_.

As suddenly as it all started, it was all over again. We returned to our house, and life began as normal. Dudley married and had children, and I became a grandmother. But a part of me always remembered. Remembered Lily Evans and James Potter, and their son Harry. The perfect family, who had a far less than perfect life.

It was nineteen years later when I saw it. Vernon and I were round at Dudley's one Halloween. He wanted us to spend some time with our Grandchildren. There it was, placed on the coffee table next to a letter. A photograph of a family. A moving photograph, and I saw them. The nephew I hadn't seen in years staring back at me, looking now more than ever like his father. What was most clear were Lily's green eyes staring back at me, the eyes replicated in a young boy who looked just like his own father. Harry was stood next to a red headed women, who looked about his age. They looked so happy, just like that couple I knew so long ago. A boy was standing next to her as well as another redheaded girl, who reminded me so much of her when she was that age. They looked so perfect and so happy.

Dudley informed me later that it was his new family. He married his school sweetheart, a girl named Ginny. But it was his children's names that made me remember most. James and Lily. Who somehow managed to look just like their Grandparents. Then there was their other son, with Lily's eyes. Albus Severus. I wondered what part that Snape boy, a name I hadn't heard in years could have had to do with Harry's past. Enough for him to name his son after? But I will never know now.

That Halloween brought it all back to me. Vernon thought I had forgotten that date many years ago. But as I stared down at the picture of the happy young family, with her eyes staring up at me. I remembered it all. I resented magic for it opened a world that I could never be part of. I resented magic because it took my sister away from me all those years ago when that letter came through the post. But most of all, I hated magic because it was the reason she was gone. The reason that she had been taken away from me.

The sister I once had, and the sister I once hated. Died because of magic on the 31st of October 1981.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's my first one shot so please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any errors made, but I tried to sift through most of them. I hope you enjoyed it, and if anyone knows of any other fics that have Lily and James in a different POV, please let me know. **

**Sophie x.**


End file.
